Trois minutes et demi
by Albane
Summary: Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots concernant des évènements se déroulant en 200 secondes.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Me re-voilà cette fois pour un recueil de drabbles. Je sais que l'on en voit souvent, en ce moment, et si jamais l'un de mes drabbles devaient porter sur le même sujet qu'un autre publié sur ffnet, sachez que c'est totalement involontaire et qu'aucun sujet ne peut être traités absolument de la même façon.  
Enfin, un recueil de doubles drabbles, puisque le drabble fait dans les règles de l'art est de 100 mots. Les miens, selon le décompte d'Openoffice (qui compte selon ma conception de ce qu'est un mot, contrairement à word) feront chacun 200 mots.

200 mots comme 200 secondes, soit environ 3 minutes et demi. Et chacun de ses évènements se déroulent en 3 minutes et demi, ou bien moins.

Parfois, je me suis attaquée à des passages cruciaux de la saga Harry Potter que Rowling a passé sous silence. Parfois -c'est le cas de ce premier drabble-, il s'agit de moment de vie quotidienne.  
Il n'y a aucun ordre, volontairement : Je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une inspiration subite et si je devais attendre d'avoir écrit tous les drabbles pour publier dans l'ordre chronologique des évènements, ils ne seraient jamais publiés.

Je vous donnerai quand même la période, pour que vous puissiez retomber sur vos pieds: période James Potter (jusqu'à sa mort), période Harry Potter (jusqu'à l'épilogue du t.7), et période Albus Potter (de son entrée à Poudlard à ...)

Ce long préambule fait, on peut attaquer.  
On attaque précisément par un drabble de la période Albus Potter.

* * *

« Ce spécimen n'éclot que dans les sept minutes qui suivent la deuxième chute de neige de l'hiver. J'ai réussi à en cueillir quelques uns, profitez-en bien.» déclara-t-il.

Les élèves allèrent se répartir derrière les pots dans un léger brouhaha.

Mais le cours fut brutalement interrompu par le bruit d'un pot qui se fracassait par terre. Il vit aussitôt que Malefoy ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Figé, interdit, les mains en l'air, il le regardait d'un air anxieux.

« Malefoy ! Dehors ! J'en ai assez maintenant, sortez ! Vingt points de moins à Serpentard » s'écria-t-il.

La porte se referma bientôt derrière un jeune Malefoy dont le regard bouillait de rage.

« Et ce n'est pas la peine de soupirer comme cela ! » s'exclama-t-il, agacé.

Neville rebaissa les yeux sur les autres élèves, et puis se ravisa. Une affreuse image lui était passée par la tête. Rogue. Sa terreur. Le professeur qui se vengeait sur les élèves de ce que leurs parents lui avaient fait subir. La révélation lui fit un choc.

Il traversa la serre à grands pas. Scorpius ne s'était pas encore beaucoup éloigné.

« Allez, rentrez. Vous pouvez rester. Rattrapez donc vos vingt points en nettoyant tout cela. »

* * *

Un avis sur ce début ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews ! ça fait plaisir et ça encourage à continuer !

Pour l'instant, je ne mets pas de titre de chapitre, parce que je n'en trouve pas qui ne dévoile pas tout le drabble d'un coup, mais ça peut venir.

On continue avec un drabble de l'époque de James, même s'il n'y est pas forcément bien présenté, avec deux personnages qui me tiennent au cœur.

* * *

Quand Severus rentra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, cet après-midi-là, satisfait de l'avancée de ses recherches, il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas être allé au match de Quidditch Serdaigle-Poufsouffle. Dans un coin sombre, une forme était assise dans un fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? grogna-t-il, peu motivé pour faire preuve d'amabilité.

- Ça te dérange ?

- Ah, Regulus. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

- Tu m'étonnes… » grinça le Black d'un ton amer.

Severus et Regulus s'entendaient bien. Allez, disons même qu'ils étaient amis. Mais les Serpentards ne se répandent pas en effusion d'amitié.

« Ah non, effectivement, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu. Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?»

Regulus avait un œil au beurre noir, et une griffure saignait un peu sur son front.

« Laisse tomber, tu veux ?

- Regulus…

- C'était les Maraudeurs, si tu veux tout savoir. Et j'étais tout seul. précisa-t-il.

- Attend, c'est ton frère qui t'a mis dans un état comme ça ?

- T'en mêles pas, Severus, d'accord ?

- Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore.

- Ça va, je te dis. Je peux me débrouiller de mon frère, quand même ! » grogna Regulus.

Severus haussa les épaules et partit vers les dortoirs.

* * *

Je tiens à signaler que ma bêta-readeuse m'a refusé le terme de "saignoter", 1 mot que j'ai donc dû remplacer par 3, ce qui a valu à 2 autres mots d'être supprimés pour garder le compte de 200 mots :-p

Mais une bêta-readeuse, ça sert à ça ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Epoque Harry, maintenant. Comme ça, on aura fait le tour, pour débuter. **

**  
Cette scène se passe à Poudlard, au début du tome 5.****Parce qu'avant d'être des héros, ce sont des professeurs, qui ont un boulot et des obligations de professeurs. (eh oui, on l'oublie un peu^^).  
Bref : conseil de classe :D  
**

**

* * *

  
**

« Bien, les Gryffondors, maintenant. déclara posément Dumbledore. Minerva ?

- Alors, pour les jeunes filles, je propose Miss Granger.

Flitwick hocha la tête, Vector, Burbage et Chourave aussi.

« Je peux avoir le trombinoscope ? » demanda Trelawney.

Dumbledore lui fit obligeamment passer le papier.

« Ah oui, je vois. Non. Plutôt Miss Brown. Oui, je l'ai Vu.

- Granger. » grogna brièvement Rogue.

Tout le monde, sauf la voyante, l'approuva.

« Miss Granger, c'est noté. Pour les jeunes hommes ?

- J'avais pensé à M. Potter. » avança MacGonnagal.

Quelques murmures d'approbations parcoururent la réunion des professeurs mais Rogue éclata :

« Potter ? Il ne fait rien d'autre que de transgresser les règles ! Je croyais que le préfet était justement censé faire régner l'ordre et le calme. Mais peut-être que les choses ont changées sans que je ne sois prévenu! Mettez Potter Préfet et il aura pris le pouvoir sur l'école avant Noël !

- Vous exagérez, Severus, ce n'est quand même pas Vous-Savez-Qui ! s'exclama MacGonnagal.

- Non, ce n'est pas Voldemort »

La voix calme de Dumbledore s'était élevée entre eux deux.

« Et c'est précisément pour cela que je me range à l'avis de Severus. Harry préfet, je préférerais éviter. »

Personne ne comprit le raisonnement de Dumbledore mais Rogue eut un sourire triomphant.

* * *

Ça vous a plu ?


	4. Chapter 4

Toujours période Harry, mais vers la fin. Je considère qu'il est fiancé avec Ginny, ou tout juste marié. En tout cas, ils n'ont pas encore d'enfant.

Ce drabble a un peu surpris ma bêta-readeuse. J'espère qu'il ne vous gênera pas trop. Je pense que, ayant été élevé comme un moldu, il y a des aspects et des habitudes qu'il gardera toujours, et c'est aussi ce que je voulais montrer: c'est qu'Harry est un produit du mélange entre culture sorcière et culture moldue, contrairement à Ginny.

200 mots, toujours.

* * *

Harry était confortablement installé devant la télé, dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, quand il entendit un bruit peu ragoutant. Il exhala un profond soupir et se leva péniblement pour aller constater les dégâts.

« Tergeo » marmonna-t-il en pointant le petit tas de saleté sur le tapis.

Il se mit ensuite en chasse du coupable. Celui-ci, avec une stupidité qui pouvait passer pour de l'innocence, se dirigea candidement vers lui, en se dandinant, ses deux pieds plats battant le sol en cadence.

« Arnold, tu as encore été mangé des fleurs! Tu sais très bien que tu ne les digères pas! »

Le fautif violet cligna des yeux et fit un tour sur lui-même en couinant joyeusement. Harry soupira de désespoir. La nature n'avait pas doté les boursouflets de grandes capacités intellectuelles, mais ils compensaient ce manque avec un terrible pouvoir de séduction. Harry attrapa la petite boule de fourrure violette dépourvue de bras et retourna dans le canapé. Il cala Arnold au creux de son coude et reprit son match de foot.

« Je ne ne dirai rien à Ginny. »

Mais le boursouflet, les yeux écarquillés, figé, avait déjà succombé à l'hypnose de l'écran cathodique.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà, pour mes drabbles, cette fois-ci. Bon, alors, le boursoufflet, c'était mignon et rigolo et tout. Ce n'est plus la même ambiance, là.**

**Rowling, si tu m'entends, avec toute l'admiration que j'ai pour toi, si je devais choisir quelque chose que je ne te pardonnerai jamais, ça serait ce qui suit : **

**Période Harry !**

**

* * *

  
**

« Hey, Lupin, c'est toi ? Tu as vieilli dis donc ! C'est dommage, tu avais la peau tellement douce à trois ans… »

Même s'il savait parfaitement à qui appartenait cette voix, Remus fit volte-face.

« Mais tout espoir n'est peut-être pas perdu. Il y a peut-être encore un moyen de retrouver la saveur sucrée d'un Lupin. J'ai entendu que tu avais eu un bébé. Un petit Teddy, c'est ça ? Tu me le présenteras ? »

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un dragon dans une rage folle s'éleva dans les entrailles de Remus. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle haine. C'était quelque chose qui lui brûlait le ventre, comme si le cap avait été franchi, comme s'il n'était plus l'homme mais le loup-garou, le monstre sanguinaire.

Quelque part derrière lui, Dora répondit à sa place, la voix hachée par la fureur.

« Tu…ne le… toucheras…jamais ! »

Les mains des époux Lupin se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et se serrèrent. Leurs sorts de stupéfixion partirent en même temps mais Remus eut à peine la satisfaction de voir Fenrir s'effondrer : Dolohov guettait le moindre instant d'inattention.

« Remus ! » hurla sa femme.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se tourner vers elle. Mais il ne l'acheva jamais.

* * *

sniiiif !! Remus est mon personnage préféré avec Regulus! Comme Rowling passe complêtement cela sous silence, chacun est libre d'imaginer ce qu'il veut, et moi j'aimais l'idée qu'il meurt main dans la main avec Dora. Ma bêta aussi, d'ailleurs.

[s'en va pleurer ailleurs]

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, après cet horrible drabble sur la mort de notre Mumus préféré, en voici un de sa jeunesse avec plus de gaieté et de joie de vivre. Même s'il n'est pas très optimiste, en fin de compte.

ps : pas de Kyana ici. Si vous la cherchez, c'est juste que vous êtes FredetGeorgisés. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est même très bien. Lisez mon drabble et filez lire le chap qu'ils nous ont offert hier, ça ira mieux ;-)

Période James, donc !!

* * *

« Déjà, on va tous mourir avant quarante ans.

- Oh oui ! C'est bon ça !

- Écoute ça, écoute ça ! Le fils de l'un d'entre nous sera éduqué par un deuxième, protégé par un troisième et…

- Torturé par le quatrième !

- Super ! Et lui-même, l'orphelin torturé éduqué et protégé, il s'occupera d'un autre de nos enfants, orphelin lui aussi !

- Oh, ça, ça va lui plaire, tragique et romantique à la fois ! »

James et Sirius étaient tout émoustillés. Peter gloussait et même Remus semblait s'amuser des facéties des deux bruns.

« C'est tordu, quand même! »

« Rem'...s'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris, c'est que le futur, c'est tordu. » déclara philosophiquement James.

Lily, plus loin, brouilla ses cartes de tarot d'un geste rageur et agacé. Elle se leva, et, passant derrière eux, jeta un coup d'œil à leurs parchemins.

« Mais où allez-vous chercher des horreurs pareilles ? Non mais vous pensez vraiment qu'il va croire que l'un d'entre vous quatre va torturer le fils de l'autre ?

- Il croit tout, ce prof-là, Evans. fit paisiblement Sirius.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de tricheurs, vous inventez n'importe quoi !

- Mais on travaille beaucoup pour la divination. Ça nous demande de plus en plus d'imagination ! » plaida James.

* * *

ils étaient plus doués qu'ils ne pensaient ...


	7. Chapter 7

Alors, avant tout, merci à Tigrou 19, qui vient de me reviewer chacun des drabbles : ça m'a motivée pour continuer à publier. C'est vrai, ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas mis à jour, alors que j'en ai plein en réserve. J'avoue, je suis la reine de la procrastination et de la paresse.

Bref, on reprend tout ça de bon pied, avec un très mignon drabble sur la période James (enfin, c'est comme ça que j'ai essayé de l'écrire )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Mais dépêche-toi ! Peter y est déjà ! Si je n'étais pas passé te chercher, en ce moment, je l'aurais dans les bras ! s'exclama Lupin devant la porte.  
- Deux secondes, je me rase ! » lui répondit la voix exaspérée de Sirius. Ça fait neuf mois qu'on l'attend, il peut nous attendre cinq minutes ! Comment tu as dit, déjà ?  
- Harry. Allez, on y va, maintenant !  
- J'arrive ! soupira Sirius en sortant enfin.  
- Sirius ? »  
Leurs regards se croisèrent, dix ans d'amitié et de confiance brillaient dans celui de Remus.  
« C'est que … tout va être complètement différent, maintenant, non ? Je veux dire, James… il ne sera plus jamais…comme avant…  
- Probablement pas… je sais… Allez, viens, ça va aller. » répondit Remus en transplanant.

La petite chose était endormie mais laissa Sirius sans voix. C'était… pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était absolument…adorable. Sirius avait l'impression d'être tombé amoureux.  
« Alors, il te plait, mon Maraudeur Junior ?  
- Il est … trop super !  
- Tu veux bien être son parrain ? »  
Ces mots de Lily lui parvinrent comme à travers un nuage cotonneux.  
« Oui… »  
Son souffle souleva quelques fins cheveux du bébé. De Harry. De son filleul.  
« Parfait. » murmura James.  
-Remus, le prochain est pour toi, évidemment ! » déclara Lily, radieuse.

* * *

Merci à ma bêta-readeuse, bien sûr!!

et je vais tacher de vous faire attendre moins longtemps pour vous sortir 200 mots ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Résolution ratée, j'ai encore attendu une éternité avant de vous proposer un nouveau drabble ! Et c'est encore une salve de review qui m'a fait sortir de ma torpeur ! Merci donc à Cornelune :)**

**Période James (oui, encore une fois)**

* * *

Ce soir-là, Peter sortit de son lit pour aller au petit coin. Il n'aimait pas trop ça, descendre toute la tour des dortoirs de garçons des Gryffondors ; mais il est des circonstances dans la vie qui exigent du courage. Il allait entreprendre le chemin du retour quand il entendit des bruits dans la pièce commune. Un rôdeur, peut-être ? Un voleur ? Un assassin !!

Pas de maniaque avec un grand couteau. Non. Juste Lily Evans, pelotonnée dans un fauteuil. Le feu mouronnant, faisait danser sur son visage ses dernières lueurs. Nul doute, elle pleurait en silence.

Sur la pointe de ses chaussons, il descendit la rejoindre sans bruit.

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On a encore une épreuve de BUSE demain, tu vas être fatiguée. »

Elle sauta du fauteuil puis sembla se rasséréner, comme soulagée de voir que ce n'était que Peter.

« Ça va ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un? Remus ? » proposa-t-il désemparé.

« Non... Je n'ai plus personne sur qui compter, maintenant. » murmura Lily comme si elle ne s'adressait qu'à elle-même.

Alors, parce qu'il avait déjà connu ce sentiment, Peter ouvrit les bras et alla la serrer contre lui.

« Si : nous, les Gryffondors, ta famille. »

* * *

Parce que Peter n'a pas toujours été un ignoble sale bonhomme (malgré les apparences)!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, tout le monde! C'est reparti pour un tour, avec un nouveau drabble de 200 mots! Parce que ce moment a forcément eu lieu!

Période James (ah, j'avoue, j'ai un faible, pour cette période, comme tout le monde!)

* * *

« Bien, je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour vous dire que c'est la dernière fois que nous sommes tous réunis comme maintenant. » commença Dumbledore sans préambule.

Il avait attendu que le brouhaha se dissipe et que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix soient installés.

« Hein ? s'exclama Sirius.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Edgar Bones.

Dumbledore leva la main pour ramener le silence et reprit posément.

« Il y a un traître parmi nous. »

Jamais silence plus pesant ne s'était abattu lors de leurs rencontres, même quand il fallait annoncer la mort de l'un d'entre eux.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'est, c'est une déduction logique. Bien sûr, je ne perdrai pas mon temps à demander à ce qu'il lève la main. Mais j'ai acquis la certitude qu'il y a un traître parmi nous.

- La lutte va prendre une tournure différente, maintenant je suppose… » fit Peter.

Tout le monde s'observait désormais d'un air un peu suspicieux. Dumbledore sentit une grande tristesse l'envahir. Des couples mariés avec enfants, des amis depuis toujours, des collègues...

« En effet. On ne peut plus prendre le risque que tout le monde soit au courant de tout. Pour commencer, Frank, Alice, James, Lily, je voudrais vous voir en privé. »

* * *

Et voilà. Dumbledore veut bien sûr leur dire que Voldemort va désormais viser leurs bébés ...

à bientôt pour un prochain drabble !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le dixième drabble, toujours 200 mots! Période Harry, cette fois-ci.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez!

* * *

Des coups comme ceux d'un bélier ébranlèrent la porte de son bureau.

« Je ne suis pas là !» pensa fermement le professeur Rogue en se concentrant sur sa copie à corriger.

Il y eut un craquement et bientôt une ombre gigantesque tomba sur lui.

« Je me suis permis d'entrer : la porte s'est ouverte !» fit Hagrid qui tenait encore à la main ladite porte.

Rogue fit un effort monumental pour paraître aimable :

« Que puis-je pour vous ?

- En fait, je me demandais si vous connaissiez Harry Potter.

- Il est élève dans le collège où je suis professeur. fit froidement observer Rogue.

- Oui... ben, vous savez, il a pas bien connu ses parents. Alors, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa si je pouvais trouver des photos d'eux pour lui donner.

- C'est très aimable à vous. Où voulez-vous en venir ? dit platement Severus qui fulminait à l'intérieur.

- Ben… vous voyez… non ? Vous étiez si proche de Lily, quand vous étiez petits… Je me suis dit que vous aviez forcément quelques photos d'elle, et que vous pourriez peut-être lui en passer une…

- Hagrid, sortez de mon bureau immédiatement. Vous me dérangez. » répondit Severus d'une voix aussi calme et affable que possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Encore un petit drabble issu de l'hypothétique fanfiction que je voulais faire sur Remus et Tonks !

Période Harry, donc !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nymphadora se jetait depuis des années sur une porte qu'il lui maintenait fermée et il l'avait soudainement ouverte quand elle ne s'y attendait plus. Résultat, emportée par son élan, elle s'était engouffrée avec force dans leur histoire et ils s'abandonnaient totalement à un tourbillon d'amour qui avait pris de la puissance en les attendant.

Le bonheur dans lequel ils évoluaient leur semblait quasiment irréel en comparaison avec toutes les horreurs et la tristesse ambiante du monde extérieur à leur couple.

Remus voulait que tout le monde sache à quel point le loup-garou était amoureux. A quel point il était déraisonnable.

Mais il savait également garder son sang-froid et pouvait encore réfléchir posément. Il savait d'expérience que le bonheur pouvait basculer à tout instant. S'il arrivait quelque chose, il voulait absolument qu'elle soit légalement reconnue comme sa compagne.

« Dora ?

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce que tu … ça va te paraître direct, et prématuré, mais…est-ce que tu voudrais m'épouser ?

- Rémus ! »

Le « Oui » résidait dans l'intonation qu'elle avait mise. C'était un cri de surprise, un cri de bonheur sorti tout droit du cœur.

« Quand ? demanda-t-elle, la voix vibrante.

- Le plus vite possible, je pensais. Avant la prochaine pleine lune. »


End file.
